1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to semiconductor devices and more particularly to have a vertical transistor having a buried surface strap.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vertical transistors are known in the art of semiconductor manufacturing for reducing the overall size of the transistor device and, therefore, for allowing an increase in the scaling of such devices. However, conventional vertical transistors have substantial problems associated with the formation of the strap (e.g., the conductive connection between the storage device and the gate/drain of the transistor).
The invention overcomes these problems by forming a self-aligned buried strap within a vertical transistor, as specified below.